


Three Minutes (alternate ending)

by kindofannoying



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofannoying/pseuds/kindofannoying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside, the car doesn’t look much like a car. Every seat except the driver’s has been ripped away, leaving shredded carpet and exposed parts behind. He sees it almost instantly, like in one of those ‘what’s wrong with this picture’ things Gerard struggles with before his morning coffee. After coffee, though, he has eyes like a hawk’s.</p>
<p>Frank thinks of Gerard, at home, in his studio, maybe in front of the TV. Maybe he’s getting coffee, or at the supermarket, or walking their dogs. <br/>He thinks of Gerard, and breathes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes (alternate ending)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652888) by [kindofannoying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofannoying/pseuds/kindofannoying). 



> This is the other (sadder) ending to Three Minutes. If you haven't read that, I suggest you do, because this will make no sense otherwise.

The force of it sends Frank flying back. That stupid fucking protective gear is big and bulky but he’s too close for it to do any good. He cries out, sharp and afriad.

_Gerard._

 

***

 

Gerard feels the noise before he hears it. It sends a massive shock through his body, makes the car rumble. He peers out from between his hands, ears ringing, to see the smoke and the rush of people. It’s like he’s been stabbed and shot and whipped and slapped and punched all at once. And he knows.

 

_Frank._


End file.
